Amber?
by DeathPrincess821
Summary: "Y…..Your eyes are more beautiful when their…Red…." Amber spat up blood, Annie cried harder. Amber slowly died in her arms, bleeding and smiling. (Redone)


Annie knew this was years ago, but the feeling of Amber holding her paw, the way she smiled, made her feel safe. It had been two years, her first girlfriend, Amber, had been murdered. Annie thought of her.

~Two Years Ago.~

Annie ran from the Tiger General's lab. She tripped a few times. But she was happy she was out. Her pink dress was too small for her, but she's been wearing it since she was four. The dress had yellow ovals, and ripped at the ends. Mud covered her bare feet. She see a house, she hoped no one was in it.

She slowly walked in it. She was rubbing her paw together. She was sweating in fear.

"Hello?" A small voice whispered behind her. Annie screamed, she backed away. She finally hit the wall, she fall down it. She was shaking. She was beaten if she was out of her call.

"P-please don't…" Annie begged, the person behind her was a white rabbit. Her tips of her long ears were golden. Her fingers tips were golden, as well as her toes. She was wearing a purple shirt, her sleeves were small. She was wearing light blue jeans. She had a Silver Star necklace, she looked worried.

"Why are you scared?" She asked, she put her paw out, Annie jerked her head away. She closed her tightly, she didn't dare to look. She always was slapped or whipped when someone put their paws on her.

"P-please…I'll go back…But don't hurt me!" Annie cried, the rabbit put her paw away from the scared the girl.

"Why are you scared? I won't hurt you." The rabbit promise, Annie slowly looked up. The rabbit helped her up.

"Who hurts you?" The rabbit asked. Annie looked down.

"Um, I don't know their names, it a new one each time." She said her voice shy, and almost broken.

"What's your name?" The rabbit smiled, she tried to calm the girl down.

"I'm project 124. Who are you?" Annie giggled, sometimes some people would talk to her, asking her name, and how she felt, then they leave, and she never saw them again.

"I'm Amber." Amber explained. "That's an odd name, if it's nickname?"

"N-no, that said if I use my real name, they'll kill me." Annie said, she rubbed her right arm. She looked down; she didn't look Amber in the eyes. If she looked someone in the eye, she would be beaten. "I can't remember my name, but I heard it was pretty." Annie smiled, she had a blush.

"How about 'Annie'? It's a pretty name!" Amber cheered, Annie nodded in agreement.

Days turned weeks, soon, Annie had grown feelings to Amber, and Annie began to hear a voice, a small song that made her scared to the very bone.

_**My darling, I don't ever want you to leave me my darling.**_**_  
You and me were meant to be together my darling,  
And if I cannot have you then no one can you're my darling.  
Cuz' I possess your soul, your mind, your heart, and your body,  
And I don't want you to ever leave me my darling.  
You and me were meant to be together my darling.  
And if I cannot have you then no one can you're my darling,  
Cuz' I possess your soul, your mind, your heart, and your body._**

**Amber lived alone, Annie and her was in the park, eating ice cream.**

**"Hey, Annie, do you know the Tiger General?" Amber asked, she held her girlfriend's paw. Annie looked at her with shock.**

**"N-no." Annie looked away, she lied.**

**"Oh, he's a great man! This is he's hometown, isn't he brave?" Amber smiled her warm, motherly smiled tear Annie heart apart.**

**"What if I told you he was the man who did that to me?" Annie asked, she held on Amber's paw harder in anger.**

**"That's not true, that's not a funny joke. Anyways, I got a knife from a REAL war of his!" Amber let go of Annie's paw and pulled out a knife. It was a knife the people would use to punish her for no reason. **

**Her right eye opened and closed fast, her eye color turned from a sweet light brown to a dark crimson. Her white teeth, turned yellow and sharp. Her paw went up and down. Her right part of her face she couldn't move. **

**She heard more voices and more. She only wanted to end, she looked up from Amber. She looked around. She was on the ground.**

**"**_She's going to die._**" Said a voice that sounded like deep, and raspy, the huskiness like a man's. **

**"R-run…." Annie begged to her lover, Amber tilted her head. "P-please…" **

**"Annie, we need to call 911!" Annie gazed around her, people was all around. They began to look like they were in lab costs. They had those needles and small knifes they used on her. She blacked out.**

**AnUie took over; she saw the world for the first time. AnUie was born. She pushed Amber away.**

**"Get the fuck away from me!" AnUie thundered, she shoved Amber down and grabbed the knife. She looked around to the people, she jumped at them, she grabbed one middle aged mother and slit her throat, hot blood rained as the four year old of the mother screamed. AnUie threw the knife into the child's head. People began running away. AnUie watched the child slowly died in pain. She pulled her knife out.**

**AnUie turned to Amber, Amber looked up at her with fear.**

**"Fucking bitch, the most groomsmen death I can think of is too good for you." AnUie spat, she pulled Amber close. She cut slowly into Amber's stomach.**

**Annie awoke in a bloodbath, she shook her head. She looked over to Amber, she was slowly dying.**

**"Amber!" Annie screamed, she held the dying girl in her arms. "What do I do?!" **

**"Y….ou s-stay here w..ith me." Amber smiled weakly, Annie nodded, tears rained from her eyes,**

**"Y…..Your eyes are more beautiful when their…****_Red_****…." Amber spat up blood, Annie cried harder. Amber slowly died in her arms, bleeding and smiling.**

**The smile killed Annie. She looked for one year for a place where no one dies forever. She finally found a town, called 'Happy Tree Town'. Cute name, isn't it?**

**…**

**Yey, a redo of an old story, not too old, though. But still X) Amber was fun to kill, for some reason, the one which couldn't open her eyes to see who the Tiger General really was. Kinda sad, but whatever.**


End file.
